Next Fight
by Corporal Queen
Summary: An 2500. Le Shaman Fight approche à grands pas. Mais le monde a bien changé. Quand la technologie s'approprie le shamanisme, à quoi peut-on s'attendre pour l'avenir ?
1. Prologue - Feeling Mesa Veldede

**Avant-propos**

**Cette fic est née d'une espèce de rêve totalement bidon. Évidemment, je n'ai pas l'outrecuidance de vous raconter bêtement mes rêves, vous n'êtes pas mon psy. Donc tout a été retravaillé et remanié.**

**En fait, je veux surtout vous avertir à propos d'une chose : si vous avez lu le résumé, vous aurez compris que Next Fight se déroule 500 ans après Shaman King. Évidemment, personne ne peut vivre aussi longtemps. Donc, évidemment (combien de fois ai-je utilisé ce mot en seulement cinq lignes ?), les personnages sont presque tous des OC. Je dis ça parce que je sais que ça a tendance à faire fuir certains lecteurs. Je comprends… à moitié cette réaction. Vous êtes ici pour lire une fic Shaman King, donc vous vous attendez à retrouver les personnages que vous connaissez, c'est normal. Et en plus, je projette tout dans une autre époque, boum badaboum. Normal que vous soyez perdus.**

**MAIS. J'ai fait des efforts, figurez-vous. Le nombre de clins d'œil, de références, d'allusions au manga est juste ahurissant. Des lieux, des noms, des scènes, seront évoqués. Des personnages connus reviendront – mais pas forcément sous la forme que vous imaginez. Bref, vous ne serez pas dépaysés, loin de là. **

**Tout ça pour dire : laissez une chance à cette pauvre petite fanfiction sans prétention, même si vos personnages chouchous n'y sont pas. **

**Ah, sinon, c'est une fic longue. Attendez-vous à plus de vingt chapitres. **

**Et si vous me laissez des reviews, je… euh… Je serai contente, c'est déjà bien. Et je vous enverrai des cookies virtuels.**

* * *

**Titre : Next Fight**

**Auteur :****me, just meeeee  
**

**Disclaimer : SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Hiroyuki Takei blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating : T. Oui, y aura de la violence. Mais voilà quoi, pas plus que dans le manga original. Vous avez déjà vu Faust trifouiller le bide de Manta et Jeanne écharper ces malheureux Nails, alors votre pureté survivra à cette fic, je vous rassure. Pour ce qui est du sexe, maintenant... Ma foi, aucune idée pour l'instant. Mais je préviendrai si tel ou tel chapitre contient des scènes de brioche, promis juré. Ah, par contre, y a des couples. Et du yaoi. Et ptêt même du yuri, dis donc. Voilà. A bon entendeur salut.**

**Note :**** Non, en fait, j'ai rien à dire de spécial, là. Mais c'est classe, les notes. C'est d'un pédant, sérieusement. Donc, que vais-je bien pouvoir vous raconter ? Ah si, tiens ! Vous savez que j'ai galéré à cause du fantôme de Goldova ? Oui, vous savez, ce bon vieux Goldova qu'on voit tout le temps, mais qui nous montre son fantôme gardien dans les derniers chapitres uniquement. Bah du coup, "Big Chief", je savais pas si c'était le nom du fantôme ou juste le nom de l'over soul. Et j'ai beau relire les chapitres concernés, je trouve ça pas clair. Du coup, j'ai décidé que c'était le nom du fantôme. Et toc. Sinon, ce prologue est court, oui. Les chapitres seront plus longs que ça. Je pense. ... Vous verrez bien u.u  
**

* * *

**Feeling Mesa Veldede**

_Réalisons cent utopies pour que les espoirs dépassent enfin la nostalgie.  
_

* * *

**28 janvier 2500, Mesa Veldede. **

Silveda mit sur pause la vidéo qu'elle venait de lancer sur son antique téléviseur à écran plat. Il s'agissait d'un enregistrement rarissime contenant l'intégralité du match qui avait opposé l'équipe X-I à l'équipe Nails. La qualité de l'image était affreuse, et le son pire encore. Mais c'était suffisant. Ce qui intéressait la vieille indienne n'était pas le déroulement du combat, ni même les principaux protagonistes. Non, ce qu'elle voulait voir par-dessus tout, c'était le monde tel qu'il fut à cette époque. L'arrêt sur image montrait le public vêtu de couleurs bariolées. Certains spectateurs brandissaient des banderoles à l'effigie de leurs candidats favoris tandis que d'autres se contentaient de manger un sandwich en discutant avec leurs voisins, encore inconscients du match sanglant qui se déroulerait bientôt sous leurs yeux.

Mais, mieux encore, au-dessus des gradins, se trouvait l'écran qui retransmettait en direct les annonces officielles. Le visage de Goldova était clairement reconnaissable, surmonté de la coiffe à plumes traditionnelle de leur peuple. Silveda eut un pincement au cœur, pleine de nostalgie pour un monde qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais connu. Elle aurait tout donné pour prendre la place de son ancêtre dans la scène qu'affichait l'écran face à elle. Oui, tout plutôt que de vivre ici et maintenant, confrontée à l'impitoyable avancée de la technologie qui broyait peu à peu les dernières traces des coutumes Paches, à cette ère moderne qui prétendait être un paradis pour les shamans et ne faisait que les anéantir implacablement. Elle caressa le panneau plasma comme si cela pouvait suffire pour qu'elle passe à travers et rejoigne son aïeul. Dire que tous avaient cru que la révélation de l'existence des shamans au monde entier serait une bonne chose ! En y repensant, des larmes salées dévalèrent ses joues creusées par les rides.

Big Chief apparut à ses côtés, comme pour la consoler. Il n'était pourtant pas d'un tempérament particulièrement affectueux, ce qu'elle comprenait : son rôle de fantôme gardien affilié au chef de la tribu impliquait qu'il soit lié quoi qu'il arrive à une personne qu'il ne choisissait pas réellement. Mais lui aussi devait haïr ce monde. Peut-être même plus qu'elle, lui qui avait vu et vécu tous les âges de cette planète et n'avait sans doute rien connu de pire que cet univers d'acier et de béton.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la porte de son mobile-home qui s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une jeune fille aux longues tresses brunes.

— Mamie, c'est moi ! brailla-t-elle de sa petite voix perpétuellement enjouée.

La vieille femme sourit. L'entrain de sa petite-fille lui mettait toujours du baume au cœur. Elle portait un plateau chromé où trônaient une tasse et une théière, comme chaque fois qu'elle lui rendait visite. Elle déposa le tout sur la table basse et éteignit d'autorité la télévision.

— Encore en train de regarder ces vieux trucs ? Tu sais bien que ça te rend triste, pourtant...

— Et toi tu sais bien que je ne fais que ce qui me chante, Destiny, répliqua la grand-mère d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

Peine perdue : elle n'avait jamais pu se mettre en colère contre l'enfant. De tous les membres de la tribu, Destiny était sa préférée, sa petite protégée, celle qui passait le plus de temps ici. Bien sûr, comme la plupart des enfants nés au cours de ce siècle, elle avait hérité d'un de ces prénoms anglophones à la mode, était habillée comme une citadine lambda et allait au collège de la grande ville toute proche. Mais elle avait encore un peu de sang Pache dans les veines. Toute petite déjà, elle écoutait sa grand-mère lui parler de la nature et du Great Spirit. Elle appelait à elle de petits esprits de la forêt, issus d'insectes ou d'oiseaux, et, depuis plus d'un an maintenant, maîtrisait l'over soul. Silveda pouvait être fière d'elle, vraiment.

Pendant qu'elle s'appliquait à verser le thé, l'adolescente entreprit de lui raconter sa journée. Finalement, elle s'assit face à la chef de la tribu et posa la question qui revenait quotidiennement dans leurs conversations :

— Alors, mamie... C'est pour quand, le Shaman Fight ?

— La réponse était la même hier et sera la même demain. Nous attendons un signe du Great Spirit. Nous attendons que Ragô file dans le ciel pour nous guider.

En temps normal, la discussion s'arrêtait là et Destiny enchaînait sur un autre sujet. Cependant, cette fois, elle resta silencieuse un moment, sa gaieté soudain évanouie. Un petit chimi-moryo joua avec l'une de ses nattes pour la distraire, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour lui rendre le sourire. Elle finit par demander, d'une toute petite voix, comme si elle osait à peine songer à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire :

— Et si la comète ne passe pas ? Ou plutôt, si elle passe et qu'on ne la remarque pas ? On ne voit même plus les étoiles, avec toutes ces lumières et cette pollution...

— Cesse de t'inquiéter, répliqua Silveda avec aplomb. Rien ne se mettra en travers du Shaman Fight, je peux te l'assurer.

Destiny baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, visiblement peu rassurée. Tandis que sa grand-mère se resservait une tasse de breuvage brûlant, l'adolescente attrapa son sac de cours et en sortit sa cloche oracle, avec laquelle elle se mit à jouer machinalement. L'objet avait bien évolué avec le temps. Il était désormais entièrement tactile et doté de nouvelles fonctions aussi ingénieuses qu'incongrues - du radio-réveil à la caméra. Toutefois, son design restait résolument classique et il se portait toujours à l'avant-bras tel un bracelet. En définitive, le changement le plus radical se trouvait dans son origine : autrefois fruit de l'artisanat Pache, il avait depuis longtemps été racheté par la multinationale des Tao et produit en masse. D'objet sacré prouvant la valeur d'un shaman et certifiant son inscription au Shaman Fight, il était devenu le gadget dans le vent que quatre-vingt-dix pour-cent de la population possédaient.

Destiny appuya sur une icône bleue qui la connecta instantanément à son réseau social favori. La moitié des messages récents provenait d'un groupe se faisant appeler « Tech-Law », très présent sur le web depuis plusieurs mois. Leurs membres prétendaient éradiquer les « hérétiques adeptes du shamanisme folklorique ». En d'autres termes, rien d'autre qu'un clan prônant les nouvelles technologies et méprisant les shamans respectueux des traditions. Destiny supprima rageusement toutes leurs interventions de sa page personnelle. Après plusieurs minutes de tri, elle tomba enfin sur ce qu'elle cherchait : un message public envoyé par une de ses amies disant : « J'ai l'argent ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ! » Avec un sourire, Destiny posta : « Je te rejoins à l'endroit habituel, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

— Encore sur ces idioties ? grommela Silveda.

— On ne se refait pas ! répondit sa petite-fille en éteignant néanmoins l'appareil. Je vais aller faire un tour en ville, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

— J'ai ce qu'il me faut, ne t'en fais pas. Fais attention à toi.

La jeune fille adressa un dernier sourire à sa grand-mère avant de balancer son sac sur son épaule et de filer comme elle était venue, traînant toute une ribambelle de chimi-moryo derrière elle.


	2. Ch1 - Drive me to the fight, my dear

**Titre :**** Next Fight**

**Auteur :**** me, toujours meeeee**

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Hiroyuki Takei blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating :**** T. Mais bon, jusque-là c'est soft, y a pas encore eu une seule goutte de sang ou d'autre fluide dégueu. Pas encore :3**

**Note :****Vous saviez que « gratte-cul » est un terme un peu vulgaire mais malgré tout botanique désignant des faux-fruits ? Le terme scientifique est cynorhodon. J'ai découvert ça dans le dictionnaire en cherchant « gratte-ciel » parce que je ne savais pas où foutre le s pour le pluriel (et il s'avère que le mot est invariable). Oui, on s'en fout, hein ? Je sais. Du coup, par rapport à ce chapitre... Bah j'ai rien à dire. Enfin si, mais pas tout de suite. Rendez-vous en bas de page, quand vous aurez tout lu. =p Bonne lecture, et reviewez, bande de petites loutres ~**

* * *

**Drive me to the fight, my dear**

_Long sera le chemin._

* * *

**28 janvier 2500, Mesa Veldede. **

Heaven. Le nom de cette ville n'était qu'une vaste blague. Elle était tout sauf un havre de paix. Elle était un parasite. Un champignon d'abord microscopique qui avait germé on ne savait trop comment au cœur des étendues désertiques entourant la Mesa Veldede. Une petite bourgade sans ambition devenue mégapole tentaculaire et sournoise, une ville qui ne dort jamais comme on en voit partout aux États-Unis, un amoncellement d'acier et de béton tout en tours et en gratte-ciel qui déchiraient les nuages. Le cauchemar urbain à moins de dix minutes en tramway du village sacré des Paches.

Hope en avait des pincements au cœur en pensant à son amie Destiny, si attachée à sa chère tribu et qui devait fouler chaque jour le sol goudronné d'Heaven pour mener sa vie d'adolescente. Hope n'avait pas ce problème, elle. On ne peut pas aimer la nature lorsqu'on ne l'a jamais connue. On ne peut pas réellement détester un monde lorsqu'il est définitivement le nôtre, à tel point qu'on ne pourrait exister ailleurs, à tel point que l'on se fond dans la grisaille quotidienne, ombre parmi les ombres.

Encore une centaine de mètres, et elle serait arrivée à destination. Le bruit de ses mocassins claquant sur le sol se perdait dans le vacarme épouvantable de la rue. Impossible d'exister de façon individuelle, à Heaven. Chaque son, chaque forme, chaque couleur, chaque odeur est noyée dans la masse indistincte des gens qui se pressent continuellement sur les boulevards, indifférents à leurs prochains, fonçant tête baissée vers leurs occupations. Un brouhaha anonyme et curieusement réconfortant pour Hope : ici, elle était chez elle, en sécurité, en terrain familier. Pas de risque de se perdre, chaque coin de mur étant couvert d'enseignes lumineuses indiquant telle ou telle destination. Pas de risque d'être remarquée, personne ne s'intéressant à une collégienne ordinaire traînant devant les magasins comme n'importe quelle fille de son âge. L'idéal pour une personnalité aussi timide et effacée que la sienne.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, la timidité maladive était reléguée au second plan. La réserve et la discrétion davantage encore. Aujourd'hui, elle courait, volait. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait voulu hurler et pleurer à la fois. De joie. Aujourd'hui était le jour le plus important de sa vie, celui qui éclipsait quinze années d'existence fade remplies de souvenirs plus fades encore.

Aujourd'hui, elle devenait shaman.

Elle y était. Face à elle, l'immense vitrine lumineuse qu'elle avait contemplé le cœur débordant d'envie pendant des années, les poches trop vides pour pouvoir entrer. Elle passa rapidement la main sur le côté de son sac à bandoulière. L'un des compartiments était légèrement bombé par la taille de son portefeuille désormais bien garni, fruit de plusieurs années d'économie d'argent de poche et de billets offerts par ci par là par sa famille. Elle inspira profondément, en proie à un mélange d'excitation et de stress. Destiny s'était proposée de l'accompagner, mais elle avait préféré venir seule. À présent, elle regrettait son choix. Après quelques minutes de tergiversations, à recompter machinalement son argent et à répéter mentalement le « Bonjour, je viens récupérer la réservation n°743 » qu'elle adresserait à la vendeuse, elle entra.

Elle n'avait passé les portes automatiques du Soul Service que deux fois de toute sa vie : la première pour faire son choix, la deuxième pour mettre de côté les articles souhaités le temps de revenir avec l'argent nécessaire. Le reste du temps, elle se contentait de passer devant la vitrine et de rêver du grand jour. L'atmosphère n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois : sobre, douce, accueillante. Franchir les portes d'entrée insonorisées revenait à changer d'univers. La foule, le vacarme, l'odeur omniprésente de pollution et de gaz d'échappement restaient dehors. À l'intérieur, place à la lumière artificielle mais rassurante de lampes imitant d'antiques bougies, au parquet blanc crème, aux murs presque vierges et au mobilier épuré. Quelques fauteuils à la fois chics et confortables attendaient les clients, et Hope alla prendre place dans l'un d'entre eux. L'accoudoir à sa droite offrait toutes sortes d'options pour patienter - allant de la fonction massage à un écran holographique proposant la lecture de l'actualité - tandis que celui de gauche se déployait en tablette tactile donnant un catalogue détaillé des produits en vente au Soul Service.

Plusieurs clients étant déjà présents et occupant le personnel, Hope se cala dans son fauteuil et fit glisser vers elle la tablette-catalogue, feuilletant les pages numériques pour se distraire. La première partie du document était consacrée à l'outil technologique le plus révolutionnaire des deux derniers siècles : le tech-arm. Le fruit du travail des deux plus grandes sociétés encore existantes : TAO et Oyamada Company.

« Enfin... La célèbre invention Oyamada volée par TAO, plutôt. » rectifia mentalement Hope avec une légère trace d'amertume.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait était là : le shamanisme n'était plus un don depuis l'arrivée des tech-arm. Désormais, il s'agissait d'un attribut que n'importe qui pouvait s'octroyer en allongeant la monnaie, tout comme la jeune fille s'apprêtait à le faire. Plus d'héritage familial. Plus d'entraînement. Même pas besoin de voir les fantômes. « Le tech-arm fait tout pour vous ! » scandait fièrement le slogan affiché juste sous l'icône du modèle le plus classique. Affirmation véridique : le tech-arm accueille le fantôme, en lieu et place de medium. Le tech-arm se connecte à la batterie contenant le furyoku, désormais plus simple à trouver à la vente qu'un litre d'essence. Le tech-arm vous propose les over soul enregistrés dans sa carte mémoire. Vous sélectionnez. Il matérialise de lui-même l'over soul désiré.

Un jeu d'enfant. Une révolution de modernité. Ou un sacrilège inacceptable, selon les points de vue. Les hordes de shamans traditionalistes en colère avaient disparu de la une des médias et plus globalement du monde. Les tech-arm s'étaient imposés dans la vie courante, le statut de shaman avait été acquis par soixante pour-cent de la population humaine et le monde avait continué à tourner, n'en déplaise aux vieilles familles attachées à leurs coutumes ancestrales.

Hope fit défiler plusieurs pages de tech-arm plus ou moins perfectionnés avant de tomber sur le modèle qu'elle avait choisi. L'un des plus simples, le seul réellement abordable étant donné son budget. Elle appuya deux fois sur l'image afin de l'agrandir. Le bras mécanique envahit les trois quarts de l'écran, accompagné de ses caractéristiques sur l'espace restant.

« Capacité : une âme. Possibilité d'ajouter des extensions pour permettre d'accueillir jusqu'à trois âmes simultanément.

Stock-tech (=batterie à furyoku) fourni, capacité : 50 000 pts.

Emplacement permettant d'accueillir une cloche oracle de taille standard.

Attaches confortables en cuir souple.

Disponible en douze coloris. »

Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer en s'imaginant avoir enfin le tech-arm au bras. Plus que quelques minutes, désormais. Elle qui avait toujours été d'une exquise patience ne tenait plus en place. Elle tapota de nouveau l'écran tactile, fébrilement, pour revenir en arrière. La dernière page de la partie consacrée aux tech-arm était ornée d'un symbole yin et yang stylisé, emblème de la famille Tao, sous lequel on pouvait lire un sobre : « Technology About Occultism, société des Tao. Hong-Kong. »

La deuxième partie du catalogue contenait ce qui avait fait éclater le second plus grand scandale chez les shamans les plus réfractaires à cette nouvelle ère de technologie. Soigneusement alignées, des images colorées aux effigies de personnages, d'animaux et de créatures fabuleuses attendaient d'être choisies par de futurs shamans. Des fantômes, des esprits, même de puissants seirei. Des « soul » pour reprendre le terme général employé dans le commerce. Catalogués, inventoriés et rangés comme des boîtes de conserve au supermarché.

Hope grimaça. Ce phénomène était toujours un cas de conscience pour elle. Pourtant, elle s'apprêtait à y céder. Son fantôme, son « soul » l'attendait dans un paquet dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin, à côté de son tech-arm flambant neuf. Elle avait choisi ce fantôme. _Elle_ avait choisi. Pas lui. Lui avait été capturé comme tous les autres pour finir enfermé dans une tablette funéraire scellée, sans qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit.

Une fois de plus, Hope refoula les émotions contradictoires qui l'envahissaient. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ça bien avant. Il était trop tard, à présent. Ce fantôme ne serait pas malheureux, elle y veillerait. Elle n'était pas un monstre. Et elle voyait les fantômes, elle, contrairement à certains humains incapables de les distinguer, mais qui se gênaient de moins en moins pour s'offrir un tech-arm et s'attribuer eux aussi le titre de shaman. De toute façon, avait-elle le choix ? Non. Issue d'une famille résolument humaine et incapable d'apercevoir le moindre esprit, sa seule option était de passer par la technologie.

Non pas que la famille de Destiny aurait refusé de lui apprendre les bases du shamanisme, bien au contraire ; mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le leur demander. Une seule et unique fois, elle avait accompagné sa meilleure amie au campement où vivaient les membres de la tribu Pache. L'ambiance l'avait vite refroidie. Oh, pas d'hostilité affichée, pas de haine ni d'insultes envers cette citadine qui contribuait à polluer leur nature si précieuse. Mais de la distance. De la distance respectueuse, amicale et souriante, mais catégorique : une infime barrière établie pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas des leurs. Et puis, il y avait leur état. Leur mode de vie. Comme coincés quelque part entre l'héritage Pache si cher à leur cœur et le modernisme qu'ils avaient été forcés d'accepter pour survivre. Leur campement était un bric-à-brac de vestiges indiens et d'appareils électroménagers d'un autre siècle. Une tristesse infinie se dégageait de l'ensemble. Hope n'était jamais retournée là-bas. Elle n'avait pas pu. Trop honte.

Elle essaya de se passionner pour le catalogue de soul pour chasser ces images amères. Elle n'y parvint pas. Au fond, elle détestait le Soul Service. Ce magasin ramenait toujours de sales souvenirs dans sa mémoire. Des pensées parasites dans son esprit. Des questions d'éthique, de morale qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se poser. Ici, plus qu'ailleurs, elle sentait la faille énorme, aberrante, purulente entre deux mondes bien distincts, deux mondes qui n'auraient peut-être pas dû se mélanger. Et elle se demandait où pouvait bien être sa place.

Ses mains se firent tremblantes, au point qu'elle manqua de lâcher la tablette tactile. Et cette fois, ce n'était plus du stress ni de l'excitation. C'était de la peur.

— Mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ?

La voix aimable de la vendeuse l'arracha à ses pensées. Un bref coup d'œil lui apprit que la plupart des autres clients en avaient terminé. C'était son tour. Reposant la tablette sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, elle bafouilla son texte :

— Je... Bonjour, je viens pour... em, j'ai une réservation, la commande n°743, je viens récupérer la commande, et... euh... J'ai l'argent, je l'ai apporté.

Avec un sourire indulgent, l'employée aux traits typiquement asiatiques la guida jusqu'au comptoir et partit dans l'arrière-boutique après avoir vérifié la validité de la commande sur son ordinateur et encaissé la somme requise. Nerveuse, Hope tapota machinalement du bout des doigts sur la surface lisse du bureau pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la femme revienne suivie d'un chariot automatique qui la suivait avec un léger « bip bip » émis à intervalles réguliers. On lui proposa de l'aider à s'équiper de son tout nouveau tech-arm, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers, rassurée de ne pas être livrée à elle-même avec son colis.

À peine avait-elle accepté que la vendeuse avait appelé un homme que Hope identifia d'abord comme un collègue et qui entreprit de déballer le tech-arm avec précaution. L'appareil avait l'apparence d'une antique pièce d'armure médiévale que l'on aurait modernisée. Faite d'un alliage léger afin de ne pas gêner son porteur, elle se fixait au bras au moyen de trois attaches - à l'épaule, au coude et au poignet -, commençait par une épaulette quelque peu imposante et se terminait par un gant de tissu. L'homme s'assura que les attaches n'étaient pas trop serrées puis la vendeuse intima à sa cliente de plier et déplier son bras afin de vérifier que le tech-arm ne la gênait pas. Hope s'exécuta et constata avec plaisir que son bras droit restait aussi mobile et fonctionnel qu'avant. Une fois habituée au poids de l'appareil, elle ne se rendrait sans doute même plus compte qu'elle le portait.

Enfin, elle débarrassa elle-même le dernier paquet de son emballage plastique. Il contenait une tablette funéraire d'une vingtaine de centimètres sur laquelle était apposé un sceau complexe qui, elle le savait, empêchait le fantôme y résidant de s'échapper. Nouveau coup au cœur.

« Faites que tout se passe bien. » supplia-t-elle silencieusement.

Elle s'apprêtait à demander aux deux employés comment il convenait de se présenter à son nouveau compagnon lorsque l'homme saisit d'autorité la tablette et l'inséra sans plus attendre dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet sur le tech-arm. Un peu déstabilisée, Hope vit l'appareil s'illuminer, son écran situé sur l'avant-bras annonçant qu'un chargement était en cours. Une interface apparut finalement, et elle se tourna vers l'homme en attente de conseils sur la marche à suivre.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua sa peau grise. L'absence de chaleur corporelle qu'il dégageait. Et son regard vide. Un frisson la parcourut. Un kyonshi. Elle connaissait leur existence sans en avoir jamais croisé. L'idée ne lui avait jamais plu. Des cadavres ambulants... C'était dérangeant. Morbide. Et voilà que celui-là servait d'auxiliaire dans un magasin, comme si de rien était. Elle trouva cela déplaisant. Déplacé. Elle déglutit avec peine et reporta son attention sur la vendeuse - probablement la dôshi, déduisit-elle. Comprenant le message implicite, elle s'approcha de sa cliente, repoussant le kyonshi d'un revers de main hautain.

Les vingt minutes suivantes furent consacrées aux explications liées au fonctionnement du bras mécanique. La femme avait un débit de parole clair mais dense et sans interruption, si bien que Hope ne put qu'écouter, ravalant la seule question qu'elle se posait réellement. Finalement, après lui avoir assuré qu'elle pouvait contacter à toute heure le Soul Service en cas de problème, via cloche oracle ou téléphone, la vendeuse se dirigea sans plus attendre vers le client suivant.

Et Hope resta plantée là, déstabilisée par la froideur commerciale de l'échange et la rapidité de la conclusion. Elle venait d'acquérir un fantôme. Un être conscient, intelligent et autrefois aussi humain qu'elle. Et il venait d'être placé sur son tech-arm comme on insère un jeu vidéo dans une console. Comment diable était-elle censée se présenter à son fantôme gardien, celui qui allait l'accompagner jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et combattre à ses côtés au Shaman Fight ?

* * *

**28 janvier 2500, toit de l'immeuble n°26 du quartier Est d'Heaven**

Assise en tailleur sur le béton, la jeune Pache observait l'air contrarié de sa meilleure amie. Comme prévu, elles s'étaient retrouvées à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel, au sommet de l'immeuble où habitait Hope. Destiny appréciait cet endroit ; il s'agissait de l'un des rares bâtiments de la ville faisant moins de vingt étages. À cette hauteur, l'air était encore respirable, pas trop saturé de particules de poussière. Au printemps, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas trop de nuages, et qu'on venait à une certaine heure du jour, on pouvait même entrapercevoir un coin de ciel bleu s'étirant péniblement entre les constructions brillantes de verre et d'acier.

Aujourd'hui, le ciel était aussi déprimé que Hope. L'adolescente regardait son tech-arm neuf avec une forme de désespoir dans le regard. Et Destiny ne savait que faire. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait étrangère à sa meilleure amie, ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer au duo dépareillé qu'elles formaient. Elle, la Pache excentrique et extravertie, avec ses deux immenses nattes d'où s'échappaient une multitude de mèches folles, toujours vêtue de couleurs flashy et couverte d'accessoires incongrus allant du porte-clefs à l'énorme casque audio d'un autre âge. Et Hope, si réfléchie, si raisonnable, si réservée dans son uniforme scolaire strict, avec son unique tresse tirée à quatre épingles sagement posée sur son épaule et ses mocassins cirés. Une héritière d'une tribu ancestrale et une citadine de classe moyenne. Une shamane-née et une humaine recourant à la technologie pour se lier au monde spirituel. Une tradi et une tech, pour reprendre le jargon devenu courant depuis quelques années. Comment concilier deux mondes si différents ?

Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait jamais eu de problème entre elles à ce sujet. Destiny avait toujours su que son amie prévoyait l'achat d'un tech-arm, et Hope connaissait les origines de sa camarade. Pas de secret, pas de mensonges, pas de faux-semblant. Elles étaient liées comme les doigts de la main car elles se complétaient mutuellement, et jamais l'idée d'être en désaccord à propos de leur vision du shamanisme ne les avait effleurées.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Aujourd'hui, Hope était confrontée à un problème que Destiny ne pouvait l'aider à résoudre. Un problème de jeune shamane tech propulsée dans l'univers du « néo-shamanisme » sans en connaître les règles. Ses yeux débordants d'angoisse ne pouvaient quitter la tablette funéraire noire qui contenait l'âme de son nouveau compagnon. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas juste l'utiliser au combat comme on lance un programme informatique. C'était inenvisageable. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté, et Destiny non plus. Il fallait établir un contact, et peut-être le début d'une amitié. Mais pour cela, pas d'autre moyen que de le libérer - fouiller méthodiquement l'interface du tech-arm lui avait appris qu'il n'y avait aucune invention révolutionnaire permettant de tchater avec son fantôme comme sur un vulgaire réseau social. Et si elle le libérait, quelle garantie avait-elle qu'il resterait à ses côtés au lieu de fuir afin de retrouver une liberté bien légitime ? À cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour connaître un autre tech qui lui aurait expliqué comment lui-même avait procédé lors de l'acquisition de son fantôme gardien. Un peu plus tôt, Destiny avait eu une idée brillante au premier abord : il y avait forcément, quelque part sur le web, un site ou un forum quelconque en parlant. Alors les recherches avaient commencé. Et leurs tentatives s'étaient soldées par des échecs cuisants.

Peu de tech abordaient le sujet de la relation entre shaman et fantôme, et ceux qui le faisaient restaient vagues, se contentant d'énoncer ce que les deux filles savaient déjà : la seule solution était de libérer le fantôme de sa tablette. Destiny s'était risquée à demander, sur un forum, si la probabilité que le fantôme s'échappe n'était pas trop élevée pour prendre le risque. Après une demi-heure d'attente, un internaute avait répondu laconiquement : « Et alors ? S'il s'en va, tu n'as qu'à en acheter un autre. » D'un commun accord, les deux amies en étaient restées là avec leurs investigations sur la toile.

Revenues au point de départ, elles se faisaient face au sommet de cet immeuble miteux. L'air n'était pas froid malgré la saison. Il n'y avait pas de vent non plus. Dans une ville comme Heaven, l'atmosphère restait étouffante par tous les temps à cause de la chaleur générée par le trafic routier, la foule et l'industrie. Le concept des saisons devenait de plus en plus abstrait.

Hope, jusque-là debout, finit par se laisser glisser au sol, comme si elle n'avait plus la force de rester sur ses jambes. Elle en voulait au monde entier. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Destiny elle-même se sentait d'humeur morose ; elle comprenait à présent pourquoi les Paches rejetaient la technologie du tech-arm. Elle n'avait pas imaginé un tel vide dans la relation entre un tech et son compagnon esprit, aussi priait-elle pour que la plupart des tech aient contourné le problème en libérant leurs fantômes. Et l'évidence finit par la frapper de plein fouet : elle n'était pas en mesure de changer le monde ni d'aller voir chaque tech pour leur dire comment se comporter avec les esprits. Mais avec son amie, elle pouvait le faire. Ici et maintenant, elle pouvait changer _son_ monde.

Ce fut l'unique pensée qu'elle eut en tête lorsqu'elle arracha la tablette mortuaire des mains de Hope et décolla vivement le sceau apposé sur le dessus. Sa camarade ne réagit pas immédiatement. Et alors qu'elles s'attendaient toutes deux à une déferlante de puissance au moment où l'esprit retrouverait sa liberté, la tablette retomba simplement au sol dans un bruit mat, sans plus de réaction. Après quelques secondes de silence tendu, une légère volute blanche s'étira paresseusement dans les airs, sans se presser, comme si l'être à l'intérieur se réveillait lentement après une longue nuit de sommeil. Hope, tirée de son immobilité, se rapprocha autant que possible, jusqu'à surplomber l'apparition fantomatique.

Il fallut presque une minute pour que l'ectoplasme prenne enfin forme humaine. Une haute stature se dessina peu à peu devant les deux collégiennes, puis les couleurs apparurent. Destiny ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec ce fantôme, Hope ayant préféré lui laisser la surprise quant à son identité. Mais elle ne fut pas étonnée. Il correspondait exactement à son amie. C'était un homme plutôt âgé, aux cheveux blancs coupés courts et à la moustache soigneusement entretenue. Il portait un uniforme bleu marine impeccablement repassé, avec la casquette rigide assortie. La jeune Pache n'était pas suffisamment calée en Histoire pour savoir de quelle époque il venait, mais se promit de poser la question à sa camarade. Pour l'heure, il lui évoquait simplement les chauffeurs de train des vieux films. Le fantôme eut un mouvement circulaire pour balayer du regard les environs, cherchant à trouver ses repères. Voyant les buildings rutilants et l'air chargé de fumée noire, il lança d'une voix puissante marquée d'un fort accent étranger :

— Me voilà fort loin de ma patrie, semble-t-il.

Sentant que c'était le moment ou jamais, Hope répondit d'une voix timide, le souffle court :

— Bonjour, Monsieur Scotsman. Nous sommes en Amérique, à Heaven. Vous êtes... très loin de l'Écosse, en effet. Mais nous parlons la même langue ici.

L'écossais eut quelques battements de paupières rapides, comme s'il cherchait à s'adapter à ce qu'il voyait. Destiny, ne supportant plus de garder si longtemps le silence, enchaîna avec son entrain habituel :

— Voilà voilà, bienvenue chez nous. Moi c'est Destiny. Et voilà ta shamane, Ho-

— Je vais me présenter seule, merci Destiny. Je suis Oyamada Hope. Enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance, Monsieur Scotsman. Et je… J'espère que vous accepterez de rester à mes côtés.

La réponse ne se fit guère attendre. Tel un parfait gentleman, son nouveau compagnon retira son couvre-chef et inclina légèrement le buste en un parfait salut.

Aujourd'hui naissait la première shaman que la famille Oyamada ait jamais compté.

* * *

**Bon, normalement, le fait que Hope soit la descendante de Manta n'a pas dû être une très grosse surprise, vu que j'ai parsemé pas mal d'indices tout au long du chapitre. Néanmoins, l'aviez-vous vu venir, ou pas ?  
**

**A part ça, j'ai eu un peu de mal sur ce chapitre, mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Manta n'a jamais fait partie des personnages que j'aime, alors il en va de même pour sa descendante. Sérieusement, Manta m'exaspère, en fait. Il passe son temps à crier comme une pucelle, à tomber dans les pommes dès qu'il y a une goutte de sang ou à se faire kidnapper. ... Manta est l'héroïne shônen de Shaman King, en fait. Avec une paire de balls en plus, c'est tout. ... Ouais, d'accord, il a une scène badass dans le tome 2, quand il démonte la bande de Ryû. Mais c'est tout. ... D'accord, la fin de KZB avec le train était classy aussi. Ouais, ça va. u.u**


	3. Ch2 - The Hatred's Beast

**Titre :**** Next Fight**

**Auteur :**** me, toujours meeeee**

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Hiroyuki Takei blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating :**** T. Toujours tranquille pour l'instant, cela dit.**

**Note :**** A la base, j'avais dit (par MP à mes chères revieweuses seulement, cela dit) que je ne tiendrais pas compte de SK Flowers dans cette fic, tout simplement parce que je ne l'avais pas lu. Mais c'est désormais chose faite – j'ai découvert qu'en fait, j'avais un niveau d'anglais suffisant pour lire les scans, allelujah. (Et je ne regrette pas, ce manga envoie du pâté de lapin.) Bref. Du coup, je vais me servir de quelques éléments, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas perdus pour autant si vous ne lisez pas Flowers. **

**A part ça, ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent. Mais je serais bien incapable de vous dire quelle sera la taille moyenne des chapitres, en fait. Donc cette remarque n'a aucune utilité. Rendez-vous en bas de page, quand vous aurez tout lu, pour le reste de mes élucubrations.**

* * *

**The hatred's beast**

_Lorsque l'on essaie d'oublier, la rancune peut s'aggraver. _

_On peut devenir prisonnier de ses mauvaises pensées._

_A la fin, c'est un état proche de l'ensorcellement._

* * *

**30 janvier 2500, Tokyo**

Le tramway filait sur les rails, lancé à sa vitesse de pointe de cent-vingt kilomètres-heure. Le paysage derrière l'immense vitre n'était que bouillie floue de couleurs et de formes incompréhensibles. Assis sur son siège, les jambes croisées, Varu compulsait les pages plastifiées d'un guide touristique obtenu une demi-heure plus tôt auprès d'une hôtesse de gare. Lorsqu'il avait expliqué ne pas connaître Tokyo, elle lui avait tout naturellement demandé sa tablette tactile ou sa cloche oracle afin d'y ajouter une extension contenant les informations désirées. Les yeux ahuris qu'elle avait ouverts lorsqu'il avait affirmé ne rien posséder de tout ça étaient assez comiques. Elle lui avait finalement demandé de patienter quelques minutes, puis était revenue avec un vieux guide papier déniché au fin fond d'une armoire. Visiblement, elle ne pensait pas s'en servir à nouveau un jour, et le lui avait cédé avec un sourire poli et compatissant, comme si elle le croyait particulièrement pauvre ou arriéré - son jean délavé et usé n'arrangeant rien. Il ne s'était pas vexé. Même lorsqu'il avait fait demi-tour pour attraper le prochain wagon et qu'il avait senti le regard de l'hôtesse le suivre comme si elle s'attendait à le voir regagner une autre époque par un portail dimensionnel, il s'était contenté d'en rire.

Il avait l'habitude.

Son quartier sortait de l'ordinaire. Tous les gens y vivant avaient, en quelque sorte, des liens de parenté. Tous venaient de la même terre. Et qu'importe les siècles passés, qu'importe la mort de la nature, quelque chose dans leur sang ne changerait jamais. Une sorte de rébellion silencieuse enfouie en chacun d'eux, aussi ténue que tenace. Elle se manifestait par de petites touches discrètes mais suffisantes pour faire d'eux ce que la société considérait déjà comme des marginaux. Varu n'en souffrait pas : très bientôt arriverait le Shaman Fight, et ce genre de considérations sur qui est intégré et qui ne l'est pas n'aurait plus aucune valeur. Le Shaman Fight est une assemblée de bizarreries.

Tournant une page, le jeune homme tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait : la liste des hôtels. Leur nombre était impressionnant, et il ne savait pas vraiment sur quel critère choisir. Le plus proche ? Le moins cher ? Les passant en revue un par un, l'un finit par retenir son attention. Fumbari Onsen, une auberge « traditionnelle », d'après la brochure. Il sourit. Si le prospectus ne mentait pas, il se sentirait bien là-bas. Peut-être même qu'il y avait un vrai onsen, issu d'une source chaude naturelle. Improbable, mais il estima avoir le droit de rêver un peu. Devoir quitter Wakkanai était suffisamment douloureux, alors se faire à l'idée qu'il ne retrouverait rien de connu à Tokyo était au-dessus de ses forces.

Ne résistant pas davantage, il rangea soigneusement le livre dans son sac usé jusqu'à la corde, qu'il balança ensuite sur son épaule et se dirigea vers l'arrière du wagon. Après avoir longé une cinquantaine de sièges, presque tous vides, il atteignit la cabine à l'extrémité du véhicule. C'était une pièce à part entière, dotée d'une immense baie vitrée permettant d'observer le paysage s'éloigner à mesure que le tramway avançait. Un couple s'y trouvait déjà, assis sur l'une des banquettes moelleuses, admirant le panorama urbain filant devant eux. Varu les imita. La vitesse à laquelle les stations précédentes s'éloignaient était ahurissante, à vous donner mal aux yeux. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Voir ainsi son passé laissé sur place tandis qu'il fonçait à toute allure vers Tokyo avait quelque chose de déchirant. La silhouette fantomatique de son compagnon canin se glissa à ses côtés, fixant à son tour l'horizon.

Le garçon jeta un œil au tableau d'affichage. 15h22. Encore une heure avant d'arriver à destination. Appuyant sa tête contre la vitre, il se laissa lentement happer par le sommeil.

* * *

**30 janvier 2500, Fumbari Onsen**

Il n'était pas encore dix-neuf heures, et déjà le soleil tombait sur la colline Fumbari, assombrissant encore les environs déjà rendus sinistres par la chape de brouillard noir qui planait en permanence sur la ville entière. Bien sûr, ça n'avait rien d'un brouillard naturel. Ce n'était rien d'autre que des résidus de gaz et de fumée, un poison volant qui n'effrayait plus personne. La force de l'habitude. Mais la colline était un véritable trésor sous-estimé : malgré les siècles passés, elle restait intacte. Surplombée par un éternel arbre solitaire, entourée de son vieux cimetière aux tombes de travers. Perdue au milieu de l'enfer industriel telle une pièce de puzzle rangée dans la mauvaise boîte. Un îlot de nature isolé dans l'océan de la modernité, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Son histoire était passée dans la légende. Ici avait patienté un samouraï six siècles durant pour retrouver son frère de cœur. Ici avait vécu le frère de l'actuel Shaman King. Ici se dressait vaillamment Fumbari Onsen, celle qui résistait encore et toujours, peu importe le temps et le progrès. L'auberge qui ne faillirait jamais. Toute une série de tenancières féroces y avait veillé, accompagnées par un Spirit of Earth protecteur et omniprésent, en repos sous la surface de la terre.

Ce n'était pas du goût de tout le monde, en ville. Un certain Tsai Shen Tao aurait tué pour raser l'endroit et y planter un énième building. Lorsque l'on demandait à l'actuelle gérante de l'onsen comment elle luttait face à l'envahisseur chinois, elle répondait comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

« Très simple. La terre est plus forte que la foudre. L'équilibre de la nature ne se rompt pas si facilement. »

La citation était devenue populaire, virale, au point de finir gravée sur une pancarte de bois rudimentaire à l'entrée de la demeure. L'auteure de la fameuse devise avait réagi avec toute l'indifférence qui la caractérisait. Anna la XIIIème se moquait bien du regard des autres, qu'il soit flatteur ou non. Elle _vivait_, rien de plus. Et, actuellement, était très occupée à se limer les ongles, assise derrière le comptoir de l'auberge.

Elle avait hâte que cette semaine pauvre en clients s'achève enfin. Encore quelques heures et le week-end prendrait fin pour laisser place à un lundi, elle l'espérait, plus fructueux. La télévision allumée braillait des inepties à propos du Shaman Fight approchant à grands pas. Rien d'intéressant, encore un de ces programmes vus et revus mille fois ; à l'instar des catalogues de jouets qui arrivaient deux mois avant Noël, tout ce qui pouvait être dit sur le prochain tournoi avait été diffusé depuis des lustres. Pour ne rien arranger, le téléviseur datait tant que l'image n'était que gribouillis couverts de neige tandis que le son était parasité en permanence. Mais Anna refusait catégoriquement d'en acheter un neuf.

« Tant qu'il fait du bruit et affiche encore quelque chose, il est en état de marche », arguait-elle avec un aplomb qu'aucune personne censée ne se risquait à contredire. C'était l'avantage de porter un tel nom : la réputation de ses douze précédentes suffisait à faire trembler les deux-tiers du monde.

Et de toute manière, elle aimait réellement ce poste de télé. Non pas pour les absurdités qu'il déblatérait mais pour le fond sonore qu'il procurait. Elle se sentait moins seule, de cette manière. Son fils n'était pas encore rentré, et elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir avant la fin du dîner, comme chaque soir. Même si elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir de fuir systématiquement la demeure familiale, il lui manquait. Sa fille était là, elle. Avec son père, à l'entraînement. Elle préférait toujours rester avec lui, et seulement avec_ lui_. Un grincement de dents échappa à Anna, soudain pleine d'une rancœur qu'elle savait injuste. Elle se leva et s'activa machinalement à remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce, comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'elle sentait sa colère monter. Mais il n'y avait rien à ranger, et elle se retrouva bien vite aussi désœuvrée qu'elle l'était une minute plus tôt.

Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui apprit que ses cinq fantômes paressaient dehors, profitant des derniers timides rayons de soleil, de toute évidence pas disposés à la distraire. Seul Silver Wing lui adressa un regard rapide, avant de retourner à sa sieste, le bec enfoui dans ses plumes rouges. La vie de femme au foyer de leur maîtresse ne les intéressait pas. Elle baissa les yeux sur les bagues métalliques à leur effigie, occupant toute sa main gauche. Un seul mot suffisait pour les rappeler à elle. Elle ne le fit pas. De quel droit l'aurait-elle fait ? Elle n'était pas de ses maudits tech qui se comportaient avec leurs fantômes comme avec des objets. Elle avait hérité de cinq esprits avec lesquels elle n'avait aucune affinité, eh bien soit. Elle s'en accommoderait, comme son rôle d'épouse Asakura l'impliquait.

Un tintement et un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre la firent presque bondir sur place. À cette heure-ci, ce ne pouvait pas être Hayao. Elle se reprit immédiatement, vérifia que son yukata n'était pas froissé, rajusta son chignon et regagna sa place au comptoir. Elle n'avait pas rêvé : un client. Et bien différent de ceux qu'elle accueillait la plupart du temps. Fumbari Onsen attirait généralement de parfaits citadins venus se ressourcer quelques jours en oubliant la grande ville. Des gens chics, habillés selon les dernières tendances excentriques du moment, parfois des étrangers, qui gloussaient et babillaient stupidement devant la moindre babiole « pittoresque » de l'auberge.

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Avisant qu'il devait avoir tout juste dix-huit ans et observant son jean - quel citadin porte encore des jeans, de nos jours ? -, sa chemise propre mais banale et son sac de voyage, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un shaman venu à Tokyo pour se rapprocher du lieu où se déroulerait une fois de plus le Shaman Fight. Après tout, la date fatidique approchant, nombre de futurs candidats allaient sans aucun doute faire le déplacement - à se demander comment Tokyo allait supporter cet afflux massif de « touristes ». Elle scruta attentivement, mais aucune apparition d'esprit ne vint confirmer son hypothèse. Le compagnon de son client, quel qu'il soit, se faisait invisible pour l'heure ; mais elle sentait sa présence. Un furyoku bien dissimulé, mais d'une puissance impressionnante. Si le shaman paraissait d'un niveau moyen, il n'en allait pas de même pour la créature qui le suivait. Anna eut un infime frisson. L'air semblait plus froid depuis que l'inconnu était entré dans la pièce. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas affiché un grand sourire chaleureux, elle aurait considéré ce brusque changement climatique comme une menace implicite et appelé ses propres fantômes.

L'expression du garçon se fit soudain quelque peu gênée, et il passa machinalement la main dans ses cheveux bleu clair - seule trace de modernité dans son apparence. Anna réalisa alors qu'il l'avait saluée poliment et que, perdue dans sa contemplation méfiante, elle n'avait pas daigné répondre. Ne pouvant se permettre de manquer de respect à quelqu'un qui contribuerait à remplir l'assiette de sa famille ce mois-ci, elle se rattrapa instantanément :

— Bienvenue à Fumbari Onsen, que puis-je pour vous ?

Le sourire de l'autre revint instantanément, toujours aussi doux. La suspicion de la tenancière tripla. Elle détestait ce comportement. Il se montrait amical, mais la présence invisible de son fantôme envahissait toute la pièce, chargeait l'atmosphère d'une intensité presque palpable, refroidissait l'air et transformait leurs souffles en brume glacée. Crispée de colère contenue, elle attendit la réponse, qui ne tarda pas à venir, sur un ton aussi paisible qu'exaspérant à ses yeux :

— Je voudrais louer une chambre pour, euh... une durée indéterminée, en fait. Je participe au Shaman Fight, je resterai ici aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Hypothèse confirmée, songea-t-elle en abattant sèchement le registre sur le bois du comptoir.

— Écrivez votre nom en toutes lettres et signez. ... S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle à contrecœur.

Il fit un pas de plus en avant, se tenant désormais si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle légèrement mentholé. Il ne parut pas s'offusquer du manque d'amabilité de son hôte et obéit, griffonnant rapidement sur le papier jauni du répertoire. Anna nota qu'il avait paru hésiter quelques secondes avant d'inscrire son nom de famille, et le soupçonna d'en avoir indiqué un faux. Elle se pencha néanmoins pour lire ses pattes de mouche, et déchiffra un « Bikki Varu » encore dégoulinant d'encre. À moitié satisfaite seulement, elle referma puis rangea le lourd volume, expédia aussi vite que possible le reste des formalités, choisit une clef dans son trousseau, la tendit à son vis-à-vis, puis appela sèchement :

— _Conchi !_ Guide-le. Chambre 28.

Les deux shamans levèrent la tête en direction du plafond lorsqu'un nouveau furyoku se fit sentir. Un monstrueux renard jaune et orange doté de trois queues y était apparu. Il occupait toute la longueur de la pièce, soit cinq bons mètres. Ses yeux uniformément jaunes brillaient intensément au-dessus d'une mâchoire béante bardée de crocs pointus évoquant une chaîne de montagnes. Si Anna en croyait ce que racontait son époux, Yunken, il s'agissait d'un seirei, un de ces fantômes qui a muté après plus de quatre siècles d'existence, révélant ainsi son vrai visage et toute l'étendue de son pouvoir. Autrefois, il devait donc avoir une apparence très différente. Aujourd'hui, il était l'un des deux esprits qui hantaient - au sens propre du terme - le Fumbari Onsen. Avec son compère tanuki, il avait pour habitude de vagabonder dans les couloirs en suivant silencieusement les résidents, leur jouant parfois quelques tours. La nuit, on les entendait ronfler bruyamment. En dehors de cela, ils étaient plutôt utiles, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil - ou presque... - à Anna, lui rendant ainsi quelques menus services.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, la créature ne semblait pas dans de bonnes dispositions, et la présence de Varu en était la seule et unique cause. Conchi restait là, suspendu au plafond comme s'il ne subissait pas la gravité, les babines retroussées et la fourrure hérissée. Anna répéta l'ordre, désireuse de voir cet homme qui l'insupportait quitter la pièce une bonne fois pour toutes.

Enfin, après une attente infinie, le renard se glissa à l'extérieur en traversant le mur, enjoignant Varu à le suivre d'un mouvement de tête agacé. Apparemment ravi lui aussi de mettre fin à cette scène embarrassante, le shaman se hâta de l'accompagner, et dès qu'il eut disparu dans le couloir, la chaleur revint, chassant l'aura menaçante d'un fantôme encore inconnu. Anna prit quelques instants pour souffler et retrouver son calme.

Elle n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. Elle regretta soudainement de ne pas lui avoir ordonné de présenter son fantôme gardien séance tenante, qu'elle sache au moins à quoi s'attendre. En l'état actuel des choses, la bête – elle avait pu déceler une présence animale – se promenait librement entre les murs du Fumbari Onsen, et ce n'était pas bon. Elle n'avait pas seulement senti sa puissance. Il y avait autre chose. Un désir farouche de vengeance, une violence à peine contenue, une soif de sang. De la haine.

Quelle qu'elle soit, cette créature venait pour tuer.

* * *

**Vous connaissez le fantôme gardien de Varu. Si si. J'attends vos hypothèses à son sujet :3**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes  
**

**Juuri ► **Hao sera présent dans la fic et aura un rôle. Après, je me suis permis d'interpréter à ma façon le statut de shaman king =p


	4. Ch3 - Who am I ?

**Titre :**** Next Fight**

**Auteur :**** me, toujours meeeee**

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Hiroyuki Takei blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating :**** T. Ça s'énerve un peu chez un certain monsieur, et le vocabulaire devient légèrement vulgaire, mais c'est encore du soft, tout va bien, respirez à fond. **

**Note :**** Chapitre encore plus court que le précédent, j'ai honte. Mais j'y peux rien, j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire dans celui-là. Que dire d'autre ? J'ai poussé un coup de gueule sur mon profil à propos de ce que je pensais de certains couples dans SK. Ça fait du bien. Comment ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec la fic ? Faut bien que je raconte quelque chose ici u.u Comme d'habitude, rdv en bas de page quand vous aurez lu le chapitre ~**

* * *

**Who am I ?**

_J'ai perdu la tête. Et lorsque j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, tout était fini._

* * *

**2 février 2500, Nishitokyo (Ouest de la préfecture de Tokyo)  
**  
Après le fracas assourdissant de deux lames qui se rencontrent, l'assaillant retomba lourdement dans le sable de l'arène, geignant lorsque ses os absorbèrent le choc. En appui sur un coude, il tenta une dernière fois de se lever, puis renonça en sentant tous ses muscles hurler de protestation. Son over soul s'effaça lentement, tandis que son tech-arm se mettait à clignoter d'une lueur rouge indiquant à son utilisateur qu'il était en mauvaise posture.  
Le jeune homme face à lui resta en garde, méfiant. Dans les arènes de Nishitokyo, tous les coups étaient permis. Feindre l'abandon puis attaquer à nouveau - voire tuer - était monnaie courante. Ici, on ne se battait que pour divertir le public et empocher quelques yens de temps en temps. Et rien ne plaisait autant au public que de voir du sang couler.

Après s'être assuré que son adversaire ne se relevait pas, il recula de quelques pas afin de mieux apercevoir l'écran géant au-dessus de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, le tableau annonça la victoire de Kazu Kuro, confirmée si besoin était par la voix amplifiée insupportable de l'arbitre. Les acclamations du public suivirent rapidement, véritable hystérie collective qui se répandait d'un bout à l'autre des gradins. Il faut dire que le vainqueur du jour n'en était pas à son premier succès, et que sa popularité croissait peu à peu.

Ravi de l'enthousiasme des spectateurs, Kazu ne se fit pas prier pour assurer le spectacle, brandissant la pointe de son sabre over soul vers le ciel gris fer, savourant le déchaînement de ses admirateurs jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ordonne de sortir pour laisser place au match suivant. Il traîna alors des pieds en direction de la sortie, montrant volontairement qu'il serait bien resté combattre encore un peu, pour la plus grande joie du public qui commença à demander un rappel, comme s'il s'agissait d'un concert et non pas d'un duel potentiellement à mort. Il fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour que le calme revienne et que l'affrontement suivant puisse démarrer.  
Depuis la salle de repos - vaste complexe vivement éclairé où s'alignaient banquettes, fauteuils, tables et bornes de rechargement pour tech-arm - Kazu suivait l'évènement, les yeux fixés sur l'immense écran. Il s'étirait à intervalles réguliers pour détendre ses muscles endoloris, et avait allumé une cigarette qui laissait tomber de la cendre sur son pantalon déjà crasseux. Il serait volontiers rentré chez lui, mais le combat faisait rage dans l'arène, et l'un des deux shamans, une tradi particulièrement redoutable, serait sa prochaine opposante. Amidamaru ne cessait de lui seriner qu'il était primordial de connaître l'ennemi. À vrai dire, Kazu s'en fichait éperdument. Son match contre la fille n'aurait lieu que le lendemain après-midi. D'ici là, il aurait tout le loisir de télécharger les vidéos de ses précédents combats et toutes les informations assimilées à la shamane. Dans un monde comme le leur, l'anonymat n'était plus de mise. L'effet de surprise n'existait plus. Mais Amidamaru était un vieux de la vieille, un de l'ancienne école. La technologie ne signifiait rien pour lui. Lui voulait être sur le terrain et voir de ses propres yeux aguerris par d'innombrables batailles.

Le jeune homme étouffa un bâillement. Il était épuisé, et ne rêvait plus que de son lit douillet. Mais le fantôme samouraï se tenait juste derrière lui, à la fois veillant à ce que son jeune maître suive ses conseils et scrutant attentivement le match en cours, et Kazu ne se sentait pas le cœur à le décevoir. Amidamaru lui faisait déjà une faveur en acceptant de ne révéler à personne les participations clandestines de son maître aux combats d'arène - faveur accordée en vertu d'un mélange d'honneur et d'affection envers ledit maître. Il acceptait même d'être relégué au second plan dès lors que Kazu mettait un pied sur le sable.  
L'adolescent jeta un œil à sa droite. Un deuxième fantôme se tenait près de lui, un yakuza au crâne rasé et à la peau marbrée de tatouages. Il gardait ses distances avec le samouraï - crainte ou mépris ? Difficile à dire. Mais il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre toute l'influence qu'il avait sur son shaman. Adossé au mur, jouant nonchalamment avec son sabre, balayant les environs de ce fameux regard « par en-dessous » qui se veut intimidant, il aimait clairement afficher de grands airs. Ainsi était Kira, le yakuza à la mort mystérieuse, et ce n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. Kazu avait vu plusieurs adultes passer devant eux et leur jeter des œillades condescendantes, de celles qui jugent âprement ces nuisances sonores et visuelles que constituent les bandes d'ados rebelles du quartier. Tout cela sans tenir compte de sa popularité croissante. Ainsi fonctionnait cet endroit : que tu sois acclamé ou non dans l'arène, fais-toi tout petit en dehors si tu as plus d'acné que de poil au menton.

Pris d'un brusque agacement face à un énième regard de travers, Kazu se leva d'un bond et se rua vers la sortie, claquant volontairement des talons sur le carrelage pour mieux se faire remarquer.

— Amidamaru, Kira, venez, on s'arrache. Ça craint, ici, cracha-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait méprisant.

Le samouraï suivit sans mot dire, taisant sa réprobation. Kira, lui, prit tout son temps, s'amusant des regards mi outrés mi apeurés des gens sur son passage, faisant tournoyer son arme d'une seule main, la mine arrogante, avant de disparaître derrière les portes automatiques de la salle de repos, à la suite de son maître. Une sorte de bouffée de soulagement envahit la pièce dès la sortie du petit groupe, comme si toute la tension disparaissait. Kazu Kuro et ses fantômes gardiens faisaient toujours le même effet : on les respectait autant qu'on les détestait.

À seulement quelques mètres du siège que Kazu avait quitté, une jeune fille soupira, bras et jambes croisés.

— Regardez-moi ça, un vrai adolescent rebelle, se moqua-t-elle alors qu'elle ne semblait pas plus âgée.

Quelques rires se firent entendre de ci de là, et un jeune homme renchérit avec sarcasme :

— Attention, c'est un dur, hein. Il ferait presque peur, avec son acné.

La risée devint générale, et la fille s'adossa à son siège, satisfaite. Elle décida de patienter quelques minutes afin de laisser suffisamment d'avance à sa « cible », et en profita pour retirer le chapeau large et les immenses lunettes de soleil ridicules qu'elle portait jusque-là, laissant retomber ses cheveux bruns autour de son petit visage à la moue contrariée. Après un instant de réflexion, elle se débarrassa également de son imper jaune caoutchouteux, prit le temps de le plier soigneusement avant de le glisser dans son sac de cours avec le reste de son déguisement. Finalement, elle se leva, épousseta sa robe blanche déjà impeccable et emprunta le même chemin que Kazu, ses bottes neuves crissant sur le sol.

Laissant derrière elle la salle de repos puis les guichets où les hôtesses vérifiaient l'identité des participants, elle se retrouva rapidement dans une rue bondée avec la sensation soudaine d'avoir légèrement égaré sa proie. Elle fit quelques pas de côté, cherchant à droite et à gauche, mais ne vit que de parfaits inconnus vaquant à leurs occupations. Il était près de dix-sept heures, aussi la foule se faisait de plus en plus dense. Faisant signe à son fantôme gardien de se montrer, elle se demanda subitement comment s'y prenaient les humains dans ce genre de situation, et fut heureuse de ne pas avoir à résoudre la question. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes à son ami pour prendre de la hauteur, repérer Kazu parmi l'attroupement de badauds et revenir à ses côtés.

— Mademoiselle ? Suivez-moi, je l'ai débusqué.

— Merci, Valentin, souffla-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

Réjouie par son efficacité, elle se laissa guider à travers la masse. Au bout de cinq cent mètres parcourus ainsi, elle comprit, un peu déçue, que Kazu rentrait simplement chez lui. Elle aurait été ravie d'ajouter une activité illégale supplémentaire à la liste de celles qu'il cumulait déjà, mais ce ne serait de toute évidence pas pour aujourd'hui. Elle le suivit néanmoins, passant des grandes avenues bondées à des chemins plus calmes. À présent que plus rien ne la dissimulait, elle avait conscience de pouvoir se faire démasquer à tout moment, mais Kazu ne faisait que marcher droit devant lui sans jeter un regard en arrière. Quant à Amidamaru, qui l'avait forcément repérée, il ne semblait pas décidé à trahir sa présence. Elle sourit. Elle avait toujours aimé ce fantôme. Droit dans ses bottes et intelligent, juste ce qu'il fallait. Si elle n'avait pas rencontré Valentin, elle aurait sans doute fait en sorte de convaincre son père pour que le samouraï lui revienne.

L'adolescent bifurqua sur la gauche et bondit par-dessus la clôture qui délimitait la propriété des Asakura. Il atterrit dans une flaque d'eau boueuse, projeta des éclaboussures qui salirent davantage ses vêtements et faillirent même atteindre celle qui le suivait - elle eut juste le temps de reculer d'un pas en grimaçant. Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, elle ouvrit le portail – pas question de passer par-dessus comme Kazu – et prit bien soin de le laisser claquer derrière elle. Comme elle l'avait prévu, son frère sursauta et se retourna brutalement pour lui faire face, tandis que son fantôme yakuza se fondait instantanément dans l'air sans laisser de traces.

— Bonsoir, Hayao, lança-t-elle en peinant à dissimuler sa satisfaction.

L'expression qu'il affichait valait son pesant d'or. Elle pouvait presque entendre les rouages s'enclencher dans sa tête, et les questions défiler. « D'où sort-elle ? Depuis combien de temps me suit-elle ? Qu'a-t-elle vu ? ... »

Les efforts qu'elle déployait pour ne pas rire commençaient sérieusement à lui froisser les muscles de la mâchoire. Sans attendre qu'il se ressaisisse, elle poursuivit :

— Oh, excuse-moi. Veux-tu que je t'appelle « Kazu », désormais ? Au fait, tu as une double personnalité ? Ou bien c'est seulement pour l'arène ?

Il recula de plusieurs pas, jeta des regards frénétiques derrière lui. L'auberge n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres. Il semblait avoir perdu tous ses moyens. Sa cigarette avait disparu, sans doute l'avait-il jetée en route sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde. Il voulut répondre quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

— Alors, grand frère ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Finalement, il bredouilla :

— Laisse-moi. Hateya, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille.

Elle dut le retenir par la manche pour l'empêcher de fuir en direction de la maison. Pas question de le laisser s'en tirer ainsi. À présent, elle le _tenait_. Elle était à moins de deux centimètres de son visage, et pouvait constater toute l'ampleur du désastre que constituait la peau d'adolescent en pleine mue de son frère.

« Parfaitement répugnant », songea-t-elle. Cependant, elle se pencha davantage encore et susurra à son oreille :

— Allez, dis-moi tout. « Hayao Asakura », ce n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? C'est plus facile de jouer les durs sous un autre nom, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu vas à l'arène ? Tu aimes bien être une star, hein ?

Profitant que son frère soit trop mal à l'aise pour faire quoi que ce soit, elle glissa discrètement sa main libre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Immédiatement, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait - à l'instant même où Hayao prit conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

— Qu'est-ce que ... ? Lâche ça ! rugit-il.

— AH ! hurla-t-elle, triomphante, bondissant hors de portée de son frère en brandissant la carte plastifiée qu'elle venait de récupérer. Voyons ça... « Kazu Kuro, né le 24 novembre 2482 à Nagasaki. »

— Rends-la moi, exigea-t-il d'une voix trop tremblante pour être convaincant.

— Dix-huit ans, hein ? L'âge légal pour rentrer dans l'arène, comme c'est pratique. Papa va te tuer, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

— _RENDS-LA MOI._

Sous la colère, son furyoku avait jailli et gonflait ses cheveux bruns, comme sous l'effet d'électricité statique. Les poings serrés et le regard dur, il venait à nouveau de se métamorphoser.

— Oh, mais revoilà Kazu Kuro, la racaille de Nishitokyo, persifla Hateya. Tu fais peur à voir, tu sais. Tu prends ça tellement au sérieux que c'est à se demander si tu n'as pas _vraiment_ une double personnalité.

Kazu frémissait toujours, et cette fois plus sous l'effet de la rage que de la peur. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'en prendre à Hateya. Tout ce qu'il ferait maintenant pourrait être retourné contre lui, elle savait s'y prendre. Il fallait qu'il reste calme. Qu'il reprenne son sang-froid. Mais le babillage insolent de sa sœur ne l'aidait pas.

— Et le yakuza qui se cache, qui est-ce ? poursuivit-elle d'un ton faussement badin. Ton nouveau fantôme ? Amidamaru non plus n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?

— Hateya, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Rends-moi ça et dégage.

Le silence retomba brusquement. Hateya fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas prévu que les choses aillent si loin. Son frère la menaçait ouvertement. La tension dans l'air se faisait palpable. Si Amidamaru restait impassible, elle pouvait sentir la présence invisible du yakuza envahir les environs. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se battre. Elle n'avait pas peur, non : son niveau de furyoku dépassait amplement celui de son frère. Elle l'avait déjà vaincu par le passé, elle pouvait recommencer n'importe quand. Mais ce n'était pas au programme aujourd'hui. Elle pensait faire face à un Hayao démuni et effrayé ou à un Kazu brutal mais irréfléchi, pas à une redoutable combinaison des deux.

Trop absorbée par ses réflexions sur la situation, elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement pour restituer la fausse carte d'identité, et visiblement, Hayao-Kazu avait décidé que l'ultimatum était terminé. Il l'empoigna par le bras, serrant à faire mal, et lui arracha son bien sans autre forme de procès. Sans la lâcher pour autant. Et à son tour de s'approcher dangereusement près pour siffler à son oreille :

— Tu n'as pas intérêt à raconter quoi que ce soit. Cette foutue arène est ma seule raison d'exister en attendant le Shaman Fight, tu entends ça, petite pétasse ? Un seul mot, et tu vas le regretter.

Hateya resta figée l'espace de quelques secondes. En un instant, la situation s'était renversée alors qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir l'avantage. Perdre le contrôle des choses n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Dans son dos, elle sentait Valentin prêt à intervenir. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Pas de combat. Pas ce soir. Puis, avec autant d'aplomb que possible, elle rétorqua :

— Si je révélais ce que je sais, on me demanderait comment je l'ai appris, et je serais bien contrainte d'avouer que j'ai moi aussi mis les pieds illégalement dans une arène. Oh, je suis certaine que je pourrais arranger l'histoire, mais le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Alors ne t'en fais pas. Ton petit secret est bien gardé... pour l'instant. Je vais attendre le bon moment pour faire mon petit compte-rendu à papa. Je sais être patiente.

Sans s'attarder davantage de peur que les choses ne dégénèrent sérieusement, elle rajusta son sac sur son épaule et prit le chemin de l'auberge, sous le regard interdit de son frère. Ne pouvant résister, elle lança une dernière pique avant de disparaître :

— Au fait, ton paquet de cigarettes dépasse de ta poche. Tu devrais faire attention. Ça aussi, c'est interdit quand on n'a que seize ans, grand frère.

* * *

**Bon, je suppose que vous avez compris à quels descendants vous aviez affaire ici ? J'ai été beaucoup plus explicite que pour Varu. Des avis sur ces charmants bambins ? =p**


	5. Ch4 - Highway to Hell

**Titre :**** Next Fight**

**Auteur :**** me, encore et toujours meeeee**

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Hiroyuki Takei blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating :**** T. Ça se précise, y a un peu de dégueu à la fin, mais bon. Rien de très méchant non plus.**

**Note :**** On arrive au premier tournant de la fic (oui, déjà), dans le sens où ce chapitre est le dernier à suivre le schéma du « je vous présente un personnage important et il se passe rien de spécial ». Voilà, vous allez donc rencontrer le dernier personnage important de la fic – et aussi mon préféré, et celui qui a nécessité le plus de boulot en background. **

**A part ça, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je le trouve chiant et fade, à vrai dire. Mais bon. Je suis déjà restée trop longtemps bloquée dessus, il fallait que j'avance. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez. **

* * *

**Highway to Hell**

_Vous me dégoûtez tous avec votre bonheur. Avec votre vie qu'il faut aimer coûte que coûte. On dirait des chiens qui lèchent tout ce qu'ils trouvent._

* * *

**4 février 2500, Hong-Kong (Chine), société T.A.O.**

Appuyé contre la baie vitrée, Tao Royce observait le branle-bas de combat qui se déroulait trente étages plus bas, devant l'entrée principale de la Technology About Occultism. À cette hauteur, les gens n'étaient plus que d'insignifiants insectes s'activant sur la grisaille bétonnée qui recouvrait le monde. Rien de plus que des points de couleur impossibles à identifier. Les voir courir en tous sens comme des fourmis paniquées en devenait risible, pathétique. Ils étaient à leur juste place d'humains inférieurs, au pied de la plus haute tour du monde, empire commercial des plus grands requins qui aient jamais existé. L'ordre naturel des choses. Voilà ce qu'aurait pensé Tsai Shen, son père.

Ses poings se crispèrent, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair glacée de ses paumes. Penser à son père ramenait toujours dans sa bouche un goût amer teinté de colère et de peur. Avec un soupçon de frustration. Les ingrédients idéaux pour engendrer une chaîne magnifique de haine, à croire que c'était dans les gènes familiaux. En y songeant, Royce eut cette fois un sourire. Un sourire sans sarcasme aucun. Juste une expression de satisfaction pure. Parce qu'il avait _gagné_, lui. Il avait trouvé sa solution pour reprendre le contrôle. La solution la plus pacifique qui soit, à tel point que nul n'avait rien remarqué - comment un Tao lambda pourrait-il comprendre quelque chose qui ne rime pas avec violence ?

De lointains échos de klaxon l'arrachèrent à ses réflexions. Jetant un œil en contrebas, il put apercevoir les toits lustrés de quatre voitures de luxe approcher du bâtiment. Les va-et-vient des employés vêtus de blanc laissaient deviner qu'on chargeait des bagages dans les coffres. Quelques hommes en costume prirent place dans les véhicules, qui repartirent sans attendre, laissant derrière eux un calme relatif. Quelques mètres plus loin, on chargeait de longs coffres noirs dans un camion. Les célèbres kyonshi Tao, bien entendu. Pas un seul déplacement sans eux. Les cercueils s'empilèrent peu à peu, puis le camion partit à son tour en emportant son chargement.

Royce reporta son attention sur l'intérieur de la pièce. Sa chambre était aussi luxueuse et désespérément sinistre que d'habitude. Tout y était magnifique, pourtant. Du sol au plafond, ce n'était que verre poli et dallage somptueux, un paradis de confort moderne et high-tech. Le lit fait au carré, le bureau méticuleusement rangé, les écrans de télévision et d'ordinateur, les étagères recouvertes de bibelots impersonnels et les immenses fenêtres donnant vue sur une ville qui ne dormait jamais, mais qu'une seule pression de bouton pouvait camoufler par des stores automatiques ne laissant filtrer aucune lueur. Au fond, une porte coulissante donnant sur une salle de bains toute carrelée de blanc suffisamment grande pour s'y perdre. D'aucuns auraient voulu ne jamais quitter de tels lieux ; aux yeux de Royce, tout était fade.

Un œil à l'horloge murale lui apprit qu'il était déjà censé avoir fait ses valises et pris la direction du rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre le reste de la famille. Il se releva péniblement. Un léger vertige le prit lorsqu'il fut debout, puis se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était venu. Toutefois, chaque mouvement semblait lui demander des efforts inconsidérés, comme s'il se déplaçait dans des sables mouvants ou comme si ses vêtements étaient lestés de plomb. Mais il n'en était rien. Ce n'était que son corps qui commençait à le trahir, rien de plus.

Face au peu de temps et d'énergie qu'il lui restait, Royce décida d'emblée de limiter ses bagages au strict minimum. Il aurait pu appeler un domestique pour s'en charger, mais il n'avait aucune envie de supporter la compagnie de qui que ce soit tant qu'il pouvait l'éviter. Chaque seconde passée à préparer ses affaires serait une seconde de moins aux côtés de ceux qui l'attendaient plus bas, ce qui était toujours bon à prendre.

À côté de son armoire chromée, une valise énorme patientait - il était prêt à parier qu'il aurait pu entrer dedans tout entier. Après y avoir glissé quelques vêtements et affaires de toilette, il se contenta d'y ajouter le coffret contenant son tech-arm neuf et le réceptacle abritant son fantôme. Quelques tergiversations plus tard, il y mit également sa tablette tactile - pas le dernier modèle récemment reçu, mais une plus vieille où étaient stockés films et musiques qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de transférer ailleurs. Alors qu'il jetait un dernier regard circulaire sur la pièce pour s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait rien, une sonnerie stridente retentit. Agacé, il en chercha la source, pour finalement comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'un des trois panneaux de communication de sa chambre, celui situé près de la porte d'entrée. D'une simple pression, il accepta l'appel et l'écran afficha aussitôt l'image d'une fillette aux joues rebondies et aux cheveux noir de jais. Nulle autre que sa petite sœur qui se mit à brailler d'un ton boudeur :

— Royce, enfin tu fais quoi ? On part, là, et Feli' est tout énervée parce que tu traînes encore ! Je te préviens, elle a dit que tu -

Il raccrocha, la coupant en pleine phrase. Il y a encore quelques mois de ça, il aurait été pris d'une envie irrépressible de la frapper. À présent, il avait acquis suffisamment de self-control pour rester de marbre. Retournant auprès de sa valise - à moitié remplie seulement, et encore -, il actionna les commandes situées sur le côté droit, et l'objet le suivit docilement à travers le couloir dans un bruit de roues à peine perceptible. Une fois dans la cabine d'ascenseur, Royce énonça un « rez-de-chaussée » d'une voix aussi claire que possible. C'était la seule chose qu'il appréciait ici : la plupart du mobilier et des appareils répondaient à la voix ou à de très simples réglages, lui épargnant ainsi tout effort. Rien à porter, le rêve.

Il eut à peine le temps de bâiller que la machine avait déjà parcouru les trente étages et ouvrait ses portes scintillantes sur un hall aveuglant de lumière. Et il se retrouva presque nez à nez avec sa « charmante » belle-mère à l'impeccable chignon blond platine. Elle le fixait comme si elle avait affaire à un petit garçon de six ans particulièrement désobéissant. D'un ongle irréprochable, elle tapota le cadran de sa montre en or avec une mimique exagérée. Royce se glissa hors de l'ascenseur en évitant soigneusement de la frôler, absolument pas disposé à s'excuser ni même à engager une quelconque conversation. Cette fois, ce fut Erika, sa petite sœur, qui lui barra la route du haut de son mètre zéro cinq. Sa mine d'enfant gâtée contrariée n'avait pas changé depuis leur brève communication téléphonique quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Bah alors ? Tu dis pas pardon à Felicity ? T'es vraiment trop nul !

Ladite Felicity se retourna, rajusta machinalement sa coiffure et, sans perdre son expression de maman contrite, déclara paisiblement :

— Ne t'en fais pas, Erika chérie. Va t'installer dans la voiture, il y de bonnes glaces à la vanille qui t'attendent.

Royce leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, qu'elle ne soit pas leur véritable mère ne la gênait absolument pas pour prendre des tons mielleux de génitrice dégoulinante d'affection. On l'aurait cru sortie tout droit d'une publicité électroménagère recréant la petite famille parfaite s'extasiant devant les vertus du dernier aspirateur automatique. Elle puait le bonheur et transpirait les bons sentiments à des lieues à la ronde.

« À gerber. » commenta-t-il pour lui-même.

Sans lui accorder davantage d'attention, il suivit sa sœur à l'extérieur, bien décidé à échapper à l'éprouvant exposé sur la crise d'adolescence et la gestion du stress avant le Shaman Fight que sa belle-mère devait être en train de lui concocter. Sa valise fut laissée aux bons soins des employés - il prit simplement le temps d'emporter sa tablette et une paire d'écouteurs, sachant qu'il aurait besoin d'un fond musical pour supporter les prochaines vingt-quatre heures en compagnie d'Erika.

Cependant, il garda assez peu de souvenirs du voyage en voiture à travers la ville. À peine fut-il assis qu'il s'endormit, le front appuyé contre la vitre. Il refaisait surface de temps en temps, lorsque sa sœur piaillait un peu trop ou montait le volume de la télévision à un niveau intolérable, mais ne se réveilla définitivement qu'au son de la voix du chauffeur annonçant qu'ils seraient à l'aéroport d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Encore à mi-chemin entre le monde réel et la torpeur cotonneuse, il balaya du regard l'espace confiné que constituait la banquette arrière. Le mini-frigo était entrouvert et il put constater à la vue de l'amoncellement d'emballages vides qu'Erika, du haut de ses six ans, avait décidément un estomac tout à fait disproportionné. L'écran qui coulissait du plafond beige de la voiture affichait un dessin animé coloré devant lequel sa sœur s'extasiait, parfaite petite poupée chinoise replète dans sa robe rose à volants.

Quelques bâillements de Royce plus tard, la voiture se gara et le chauffeur leur indiqua de descendre. Dès que les portières furent ouvertes, le vacarme insupportable du dehors les étouffa, accompagné par la chaleur que générait tant d'agitation. Partout, les voyageurs affluaient et se précipitaient, agglutinés en une masse grouillante et oppressante. À en juger par toutes les présences spirituelles que Royce détectait, nombre d'entre eux prenaient la même direction que la famille Tao : Tokyo.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'étonner de n'avoir qu'un chauffeur comme escorte, Royce vit un second véhicule se ranger juste à côté du leur, d'où sortirent huit kyonshi armés jusqu'aux dents.

« Ah d'accord. »

Dès lors, plus besoin de jouer des coudes, et parvenir jusqu'à leur avion, puis jusqu'à leurs sièges attitrés, ne fut qu'une formalité, les gens prenant d'eux-mêmes une distance de sécurité en les voyant approcher. Cependant, c'était déjà trop en comparaison de ce que Royce pouvait encore supporter. Éreinté, exaspéré, il s'affala dans son siège avec la ferme intention de ne plus bouger jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

Son père et sa belle-mère finirent par les rejoindre, prenant place quelques rangées plus loin. Ils avaient voyagé séparément jusqu'à l'aéroport et continuaient à conserver une certaine distance, par « mesure de sécurité », selon leurs termes. C'était risible. Il aurait fallu être fou pour s'en prendre à eux - et de toute manière, Royce savait que Felicity ne résisterait pas à l'envie de venir les voir pour poursuivre son rôle de maman parfaite. Mais le patriarche n'en démordait pas, et chaque excursion en dehors de leurs demeures sécurisées se transformait en véritable épreuve ultra médiatisée - Royce était presque certain de discerner une caméra à seulement quelques mètres. Telle la famille royale qui fait le tour de ses propriétés et de ses ouailles, rien ne pouvait se faire dans la discrétion, jamais.  
L'avion décolla enfin, et à nouveau, Royce perdit le fil de ses pensées. Sa tête bourdonnait et des taches de couleur brouillaient sa vision. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la nuit était tombée et tous les passagers dormaient. Sans trop savoir s'il s'était endormi ou évanoui, il se redressa et scruta les environs. Pas un mouvement, pas un souffle. L'obscurité régnait, seulement troublée par l'éclairage ténu indiquant la présence des portes. On ne distinguait que les silhouettes assoupies des gens. Même Erika s'était laissé aller dans les bras de Morphée. On n'entendait qu'un très faible ronronnement de moteur, parfois couvert par les ronflements des dormeurs. Profitant du calme ambiant, Royce s'étira puis s'empara de sa tablette et de ses écouteurs. Il se sentait mieux, à présent, et n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Il adorait la nuit. Plus silencieuse, plus agréable. Pas de lumière aveuglante ou d'agitation. C'était incroyablement _reposant_.  
Une fois l'appareil allumé, une application lui proposa instantanément de suivre les dernières actualités, ce qu'il refusa. Plus les jours défilaient, plus les chaînes se retrouvaient saturées par de multiples programmes concernant le Shaman Fight, à tel point que cela constituait désormais 95% du contenu télévisuel. Et malgré cela, rien n'était digne d'intérêt. On repassait en boucle les mêmes images - les seules, à vrai dire - des Paches s'affairant à préparer l'évènement, puis les travaux de rénovation enfin achevés de l'arène sur une île aux abords du Japon, et enfin le déroulement du tournoi. Venaient également les spéculations sur les candidats les plus à craindre, et surtout les innombrables spots publicitaires vantant les mérites de tel ou tel service plus ou moins en rapport avec le shamanisme. Venez acheter votre cloche oracle personnalisée, votre tenue de combat sur mesure ou vos places réservées dans les gradins, venez acheter, acheter, acheter et encore acheter. Vomitif, aussi se décida-t-il à lancer un film - déjà vu dix fois, mais peu lui importait, il voulait juste que le temps défile aussi vite que possible.

Son souhait fut exaucé. L'aube pointa, les passagers s'éveillèrent un à un, et bientôt vint le moment que Royce redoutait le plus. Le petit-déjeuner. Comme il l'avait prévu, Felicity se joignit à eux. La table dressée pour eux était incroyable. Ils étaient trois et on avait fait préparer de quoi nourrir un régiment. Il y avait de tout, de la nourriture typiquement européenne aux œufs et au lard frit des américains, en passant bien entendu par le traditionnel repas salé chinois, avec son riz bouilli, ses nouilles et son thé. Felicity restait obstinément proche de sa New York natale, faisant glisser dans son assiette pancakes, omelette et bacon fumé, tandis qu'Erika piochait dans tout ce qui était sucré, créant une infâme composition de muffins, de beurre, de pains au chocolat et de crêpes, arrosant le tout de sirop.

Avec comme toujours un bref haut-le-cœur vite refoulé, Royce se servit à son tour. Au départ, il y prenait presque plaisir, son organisme affaibli accueillant avec joie tout ce qu'il avalait. Cela ne dura pas. Après une dizaine de minutes seulement, il commença à se sentir lourd, transpirant, comme malade. Son malaise augmentait peu à peu, à mesure qu'il engloutissait beignets, brioches à la viande et bouillon de raviolis. La dernière crêpe refusa de passer. Il sentit distinctement son estomac se contracter, hurlant de protestation, et il dut reposer l'aliment dans son assiette. Luttant pour ne pas renvoyer tout ce qu'il venait d'ingurgiter, il fit redescendre le tout avec une gorgée de thé. C'était suffisant pour ce matin, il avait bien assez donné le change. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre que sa sœur et sa belle-mère en aient terminé avec leur repas. Il patienta fébrilement, de plus en plus mal, écoutant à peine la conversation menée par Felicity

Finalement, la femme et l'enfant se levèrent, indiquant qu'elles retournaient à leurs sièges. Royce n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Profitant que Felicity soit occupée à essuyer les joues maculées de confiture d'Erika, il fonça en direction des toilettes, bousculant au passage plusieurs hôtesses. A peine eut-il refermé le loquet derrière lui qu'il se pencha sur la cuvette immaculée et se mit à vomir sans pouvoir - ni vouloir, d'ailleurs - s'arrêter. Tous les aliments repassèrent le seuil de sa bouche, en un magma brunâtre informe, irritant son palais et sa langue, quoique habitués à un tel traitement. Le flot s'arrêta enfin, le laissant haletant et en sueur, mais incroyablement soulagé. Il allait se relever, mais il prit conscience que ce n'était pas terminé. Il le savait, il le sentait, il en _restait._ Dégoûté, il contracta au maximum ses abdominaux et expulsa une nouvelle flopée de fluide. Il recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien rejeter que de la bile acide, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente enfin purgé, vide et serein. Un soupir d'apaisement lui échappa. Il se remit debout, profita de la présence d'un lavabo pour se rincer les mains et la bouche, tira la chasse et fit un dernier tour des lieux, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien laissé derrière lui pouvant donner un quelconque indice sur ce qu'il venait de faire.

Enfin, il regagna son siège le plus naturellement du monde et plongea son regard doré sur ce que montrait le hublot. Plusieurs kilomètres sous lui s'étendait la mégalopole japonaise, monstrueuse, crachant fumée et gaz toxiques, étirant ses tentacules d'acier et de verre jusqu'à l'horizon. Ils arriveraient bientôt.

* * *

**Voilà. Vous avez peut-être remarqué quelque chose : c'est le seul descendant d'un des personnages du manga sur lequel je n'ai laissé aucun doute au sujet de son identité. Dès le début, je l'ai volontairement imposé comme un Tao, et pouf. La raison essentielle est que vous avez, je pense, suffisamment matière à spéculer sur ce personnage, pas besoin de vous égarer à propos de son identité. Du coup, que pensez-vous de lui ? Quelles conclusions avez-vous tirées à son sujet ? ~**


End file.
